Azaranian Imperial Confederal Navy
The Azaranian Navy is the central piece of power projection available to the Imperial Confederation. When analyzing naval capabilities of both themselves and the enemy, they categorize ships into five "Superclasses", Grand Capital, Dreadnoughts, Cruisers, Frigates, and Escorts History Organization The Azaranian Navy is organized primarily into so-called "Name Fleets", massive aglomerations of ships that are commanded by Lords Military, in the case of the Navy a Lord Admiral or Lord High Admiral. Not all Name Fleets are of the same size, but each serve its purpose. For Example, the Imperial Fleets are in charge of defending the Home system and are usually where Imperial Escort Fleets are drawn from (for example, Battlegroup Alpha which accompanied the Emperor of the Azarath Azkar'Zhento Scenobye XI on his visit to the Hellion System during the buildup to the Carsaltarni Invasion of Earth. Name Fleets are so large, that they can lead several strategic fronts at the same time, a necessity in the vastness of space to keep fleets synchronized. The Flagship is usually a Starsnatcher. These Name Fleets are divided into several Strategic Fleets, which, as their name suggests, in charge of single strategic assaults, defences, or advances. These are Commanded by Grand Admirals of the Navy, asda Strategic Fleets are further divided into Operational Fleets, which oversee a specific operation, such as taking a system, during a strategic advance or assault. They are commanded by Grand Admirals and some other things later Operational Fleets are made up of Fleet Groups, Commanded by High Admirals and are responsible for specific fronts within a strategic operation Fleet Groups are divided into Battlefleets, Commanded by Flagship Admirals and are responsible for individual assaults within fronts, usually leading to one Battlefleet participating in a battle over a star system, hence their name. Battlefleets are divided into individual Fleets, commanded by Fleet Admirals and Fleets are divided into Battlegroups, commanded by Full Admirals, ''which usually lead parts of a battle, hence the name battlegroup. Smaller battlegroups can be commanded by ''Vice Admirals or rarely Rear Admirals. Further down, Battlegroups can have, officialy, severla flotillas under their command, but they usually operate independantly and are commanded by Commodores, Rear Admirals, or in rare cases Vice-Admirals. asdasa As with many Navies, larege ships are usually commanded by Captains. However Escort-superclass vessels are usually commanded by Commanders Every ship, in theory, belongs to a flotilla or Battlegroup, which belong to fleets, which belong to a unit all the way up to Name Fleets. However, not every operation mandates the mobilization of entire Name Fleets or even regular Fleets. many times small flotillas or battlegroups are given autonamous directives, which their Flag officer is in charge of keeping. Many of these layers are there to provide a clear chain of command to oversee the enormous Azaranian Naval Colossus. starting in 3105 6E, when the Azaranians started sending exporatory and scientific vessels through to other universes, the highest officer was usually a Commodore leading a fleet of five to eight vessels. The largest group ever sent through was Battlefleet Zentara to universe G54789E96E5, commanded by Flagship Admiral Serdo Sinara, but this is the exception, not the rule, as Commodore Herme'Arda Zhatosis had previously called for re-inforcements against the highly advanced and aggressive locals, whose Energhayan was later used to help develop Arturis ''Shielding in 3142 6E. Ship Superclasses For the logistical purposes, the Azaranian Navy categorizes all ships, enemy, ally, or its own into five "supercalsses" of vessel based on its size and aparent role: The Grand Capital, Dreadnought, Cruiser, Frigate and Support/Escort superclasses. This helps Admirals and Captains in their tactical approaches, as it can give them a small window into the importance of each ship in the battle. The Superclasses are then divided into their own subcategories (Battlecruisers and Cutters are both Cruisers, for example) and each has a slightly different role. However the Azaranian officers, especially when dealing with unknown fleets, usually don't have exact information on the specific classes of ships in the enemy fleets. The superclass system, in that regard, helps them immesurably. The Below information regarding Azaranian ship classes in use is accurate as of 2880 6E (1983 CE) Grand Capital Superclass These ships, named "Starsnatches" by the Azaranian military, are their ultimate capital ships, gaining that name because twelve of them in an array are able to transport an entire Star across the galaxy. These ships are capable of innumerable levels of destruction. These ships are able to exceed the power output of even the Kaltez'ran orbital defences, and can measure up to 60 kilometers in length. Although originally there were only twelve of these monstrosities, there is now a Starsnatecher at the head of each of the "Name-Fleets" as well as certain Fleet Groups with an additional "Starsnatcher flotilla" comprised of ships that can be added to any front in need. The Starsnatchers act as flagships for Lord Admirals, and the Lord Grand Admiral himself leads an ~80 km ship at the head of the Arkadian Fleets, while the Emperor's personal Starsnatches measures ~100 kilometers in length. Any Ship sized similarly to a Starsnatcher and perhaps acting in a similar role(the leading of entire Name-Fleet equivelants) is categorized as a "Grand Capital" by the Azaranian Naval Constructs(AIs) and Onboard computers. '''Classes of Grand Capital Ship in-use by the Azaranian Military' Imperial-class Starsnatcher Nobility-class Starsnatcher Canilla-class Starsnatcher Arkadid-class Starsnatcher Dreadnought Superclass The Navy's hard hitters, its largest ships, are its Dreadnoughts, and StarSnatchers (Grand-Capitals). They are all equipped with massive MEC cores, able to generate insane outputs of power. Most Azaranian dreadnoughts create their own ammunition, creating massive metal slugs, and then use the principles of tachyonic acceleration, using microshields created during the creation process of the munition, the components distilled from pure energy, to accelerate a 100-ton ferrous slug to 4.5c every 30 seconds. It can preform less energy-intensive tasks quicker, such as accelerating a one-ton slug to that same speed every five seconds. Dreadnoughts can also accelerate "rounds" of pure energy. However, the result when it hits its target is unknown, as many types of energy might emanate. Dreadnoughts can also act as a mobile Intersystem Transportation relay due to the sheer power of its MEC core. All dreadnoughts are equipped with secondary and tertiary FTL systems. Secondary being a TAD and tertiary being a jump drive. Dreadnoughts are rarely used unless absolutely necessary, and usually strike from a great distance. They are rarely seen in numbers more than two, and if they are in an engagement, they are usually the flagship. Starsnatchers, or super-dreadnoughts, are behemoths ten to 15 times larger than regular dreadnoughts. Dreadnoughts are meant to stand out. The smallest ones, like Destroyers, can be a mere 5 km in length, but the larger Azhuris-class Heavy Dreads can be up to 10 km in length. Dreadnoughts are Capital ships, and are usualy seen leading fleets, while Destroyers, the lightest of the bunch, cna lead battle flotillas and smaller fleets. Classes of Dreadnought in-use by the Azaranian Military Azhuris-Class Heavy Dread Morthis-Class Grand Battlecarrier Tharzhis-Class Heavy Battlecarrier Lazhima-class HCTR** Lathrima-Class Dreadnought Thanise-class Dreadnought Lathazhis-class Heavy Destroyer For-class Light Dreadnought Paxis-class Destroyer **HCTR is sometimes refered to on tis own outside the superclass system due to its esentially non-combat form. It is a Hyperspace-Capable Transport Relay, acting only as a mobile transportation platform for fleets. A Battlefleet usually has 10-20 of these, but they are more common in named fleets or at fleet rendez-vous. Cruiser Superclass Cruisers form the backbone of the Azaranian Naval forces. less powerful than dreadnoughts, they require a smaller core. Most cruisers are not capable of becoming even Interstellar transport relay. However, the largest Supercruisers can possibly ferry small fighter craft between stars. Supercruisers can accelerate a 20-ton ferrous slug to approximately light speed. Cruisers will mostly be found on the front lines and in all major engagements, The cruisers are considered the most "expendable" of the classes, as they are numerous, and pack a lot of punch for their size, frigates being necessary for higher possible speeds and reconnaissance abilities. There are multiple classes of cruiser, the ones depicted in the image are Celestial-Class SuperCruisers, there are also battlecruisers, for warships of cruiser class testing experimental FTL methods, there are cruisers, and light cruisers, and multiple classes for each. A light cruiser usually acts as a flagship for certain scout flotillas. usual size 600m-2 km. Supercruisers can reach 3km. Classes of Cruiser in-use by the Azaranian Military Super-Cruiser Battlecruiser Heavy Cruiser Assault Carrier Cutter Cruiser Light Cruiser Frigate Superclass Much like cruisers, they are often found on a front line, The Cariztilah-class ''heavy cruiser is depicted in an engagement above Arkadis in the picture above. More to add ... frigates are the most versatile and diverse class of ship in the navy. average length bow to stern 600 meters '''Classes of Frigate in-use by the Azaranian Military' Battleship Support Carrier Frigate Stealthiship Dawnship Longship Escort & Support Superclass THese ships are usef for a variety of purposes, and are usually defined as anything less than 600m in length or equivelant. Combat-oriented vessels are usually labeled "escort" and non-combat "support" Corvette Escort Schooner Dropships Medi-ship Gunboat Medi-boat Stealthboat Shuttle Fighters Armarment The Azaranians use various different weaponry on their starships, the most prominent of which are FTL mass accelerators, directed energy lance weaponry (such as energhayan and plasma lances), aswell as various tropedoes (like the Halcyon). For point defence, it is not unusual to have laser point-defence systems, short range mass accelerators, and defence swarms.